conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Frecia
Early History Frecia's history begans with the Portuguese explorer, Bartholomeu Dias, when he discovered the island in 1489, as he leads a Portuguese expedition around the Cape of Good Hope to India. On his return trip to Europe, word of his discovery spreads quickly, but isn't capitalized upon by the larger powers of Europe, who were instead more interested in colonizing the larger continents of North and South America, rather than the relatively small island of Frecia. Instead, the ever-opprotunistic Dutch take advantage of the situtation to set up their own colonies on the island, but instead end up going to South Africa as they failed to locate the island. As the years pass, the Greeks dissatisfied with life in Ottoman chartered a ship in 1507 to search for the island of Frecia to start a new life there, successfully locating it in the space of a few months. To advertise their island home and develop the local population with hard-working individuals, the colonists use their ships to import more Greeks, as well as Bulgarians and Romanians, who were willing to pay for a life free of the oppression in their homelands, and work hard to secure that life. These colonists would later form the core of Frecia's new population in the coming centuries. Settlement of the island was swift, and by far the only major colony in the world with an Eastern European majority unlike the rest of the European colonies in the world with Western European populations. The foundation of the city of Neikios in 1508, was considered a major event in Frecian history. As it was settled independently of any of the European monarchs, and those of the Eastern European kingdoms lacked any means to reach Frecia, Frecia could be claimed by no one, though the Dutch did attempt to make a claim that as they did send colonists to find Frecia, they could thereby claim the island as their own by way of planned attempts. However, with a war looming with Spain, no attempts to conquer the island could be made. Independence & Growth As no nation could claim Frecia, and the population was largely Eastern European decsent, Frecia was able to claim it had no master and that it was was all intents and purposes, a free country. In 1516, Frecia declared itself the Kingdom of Frecia, establishing a monarchy that would remain in political power until the mid-20th century. Until then, Frecia quickly developed its defences and fleets so as to remain free of any potential invasions from Europe. However, it did not forget that it was seeking to prosper from its newfound independence, and thus did not focus all of its major resources toward the waging of a possible war. This led to Frecia developing over the next several decades as an independent nation free of the wiles of its former European masters who fought amoungst themselves. The resulting effect saw many of Frecia's many resources going toward the development of life on the island and not to the many pointless conflicts in Europe and its colonies. Frecia's experienced what many could consider a golden age, where the wealth of the island grew considerably, and the population of Frecia exploded permitting the development of many new and masterfully crafted cities marking the wealth and prestige of the Frekian population. Shortly after the monarchy was declared, the capital fo Frecia was moved to Kalmakä at the natural harbor in the east for ease of growth. However, the city of Neikios would remain the center of trade, the arts, and culture for Frecia throughout its entire history. In the meantime, Frecia would develop and prosper as it used its position to increase the lot in life of its people. Modern Era Category:Frecia